


Merry Schmoopy Christmas Eve, Dean Winchester

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aaron Bass - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Christmas Music, Dean and Cas live together, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer mention, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sarah Blake/Sam Winchester mention, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just isn't feelin' Christmas this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Schmoopy Christmas Eve, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wannaliveindeansdimples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/gifts).



> Christmas gift for my beta! I hope you guys enjoy it too. 
> 
> (I listened to Jensen Ackles singing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas on repeat today trying to get into the mood and knew I wanted to gift her a fic. This was the result.)

Dean wrapped the last present, put a bow on it, and placed it under the tree. He didn’t usually leave gift wrapping so last minute. He’d gotten used to wrapping them early and hiding them so Sam wouldn’t see when he was younger. This year, though, he just hadn’t really been feeling much of the Christmas spirit.

 

Dean sighed and looked at the glow of the tree lights. He frowned and walked the few steps to flick off the overhead light. It helped, but not enough. The tree was beautiful – Cas had insisted on the real thing this year, and it made a difference – but Dean couldn’t muster up much of a reaction.

 

He sighed and sat down on the couch. He picked up his phone and thumbed through messages he’d gotten while wrapping presents. One was from Sam wishing him a happy Christmas eve, and that made him smile a little. He wished him the same and then turned so he could kick his feet up on the couch.

 

The other message was from Charlie telling him she’d managed to get drunk off homemade eggnog. It made him smirk and send a reply telling her she was lightweight. Almost immediately she had advised him she was just good at mixing drinks and he was jealous. At least, that was what he’d deciphered through the typos not caught by autocorrect.

 

He smiled for a moment, but then set his phone on his stomach and frowned. He glanced back at the tree again. It was real, but it was small. The gifts under it would remain once the tree was gone, not to be opened for a while yet. Charlie would be spending Christmas Day with Aaron and some other friends, watching the Harry Potter movies and eating Chinese take out. Sam was spending this year with Sarah’s family. Benny was back home in Louisiana for the first time in a few years. Bobby and Jody had gone on a cruise, which Dean still couldn’t believe.

 

It just didn’t feel like Christmas. It was drizzling rain instead of falling snow, and it wasn’t particularly cold. It had been unseasonably warm all December, in fact. He’d only just tonight wrapped gifts. Sam had been out of town for a week already. He’d missed the Rudolph special because it had aired so close to Thanksgiving.

 

Dean sighed. He was looking forward to seeing Cas’ face when he opened his gifts, but that was about it. He didn’t care about the tree, or the garland Cas had put around the door at the last minute, or the store bought eggnog that was slowly evolving in the fridge because he’d not touched it.

 

Even the smell of the brownies that Cas was baking didn’t affect him much. It was no different than the smell of brownies any other night of the year.

 

Realizing he could smell the brownies made him wonder what Cas was still doing in the kitchen. As if on cue, he heard Cas call out, “Are you done wrapping presents?”

 

Dean smiled a little. Of course, Cas was waiting so he wouldn’t accidentally see a gift. “Yeah,” Dean answered, his voice scratchy. He cleared his throat. “You can come back in here.”

 

He looked up, expecting to see Cas walk through the door any moment. He frowned when that didn’t happen. Instead he heard clinking from the kitchen. A moment of silence later, and a deep, smooth voice was floating through the air.

 

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas…” A few more clinks then and the voice got a little louder and closer. “Let your heart be light… From now on, our troubles will be out of sight…”

 

Dean saw a mug enter in the room first, held at the end of Cas’ outstretched arms. Another mug followed and then the rest of Cas. “Have yourself a merry little Christmas…” Cas sang as he watched the mugs to make sure he didn’t spill whatever was in them. Cas looked up at Dean and smiled. Then with a quick jerk of his eyebrows and smirk, he sang, “Make the yule tide _gay_ …”

 

Dean shook his head and grinned as Cas closed the distance between them. “From now on, all our troubles will be miles away,” Cas finished, a little quieter. He handed one mug off to Dean, who tucked his knees up so that Cas could join him on the couch.

 

“What’s this?” Dean asked.

 

“Homemade hot chocolate with pumpkin pie spice,” Cas replied before blowing into his mug to cool the drink a little more.

 

Dean smiled and did the same. Then he tried a sip, sucking in the hot liquid to try and keep from burning his tongue. As he swallowed, an altogether different kind of burn chased down his throat. He cocked an eyebrow and looked at Cas over his mug.

 

Cas smiled a little sheepishly. “And some whiskey.”

 

Dean laughed. He blew on his drink again before taking another hesitant sip. Cas leaned his head over on Dean’s knee and Dean’s hand automatically went over to card his fingers through Cas’ hair. “I enjoyed the serenade.”

 

“I’m glad.” Cas took a deep breath and he turned his head to look at the tree. “There are lots of presents under the tree.”

 

“Some are even yours,” Dean teased.

 

Cas sat back up with a smile and took a sip of his chocolate. He looked over at Dean and gave him a small smile.

 

Dean smiled back, lost in blue eyes. Then he made himself look away and down into his chocolate. “Thanks for the drink.”

 

Cas murmured a positive reply before setting his mug on the table and adjusting himself on the couch. Soon enough they were sitting with Cas between Dean’s knees, his head laid on Dean’s chest with his face turned to the twinkle of Christmas lights.

 

“Someday soon, we all will be together…” Cas’ voice was quiet, but steady, as he began to sing again. “If the fates allow…”

 

Dean smiled and carefully stretched out to place his own mug on the table.

 

“Until then,” Cas sang, “we’ll have to muddle through somehow…So have yourself a merry little Christmas now.”

 

It was quiet in the house as Dean stroked Cas’ shoulder and hair. There was the slight patter of rain – almost, but not quite, synching up to the twinkling of the tree lights. Dean watched the way the lights bounced off the pile of sloppily wrapped gifts. Maybe it felt a little like Christmas.

 

“Merry Christmas eve, Cas,” Dean said, leaning his face against the back of the couch and letting his body go slack.

 

Cas nuzzled his face more heavily into Dean’s chest. “Merry Christmas eve, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> [[Just FYI... "I aten't dead." Granny Weatherwax from the Discworld novels.
> 
> I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. Suffice it say - Such life. Very anxiety. Wow.
> 
> I had a lot of stuff going on and then got hit with a bout of anxiety (and the accompanying depression). It hasn't been too bad really, but worse than I've had since discovering the show, basically, so it knocked me for a loop. Not an excuse, but just to let you guys know why I haven't even bother to respond to anything. It also chased my muse down and pretty much salted and burned her.
> 
> I love you guys and thank you so much for your patience. It really does mean a lot that you guys keep subscribing and reading and commenting. <3 ]]


End file.
